


Never Enough

by adiwriting



Series: My Home [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: Even after 9 months together, Oliver and Felicity still want each other every moment of the day.Part of the 2018 Olicity Valentine's Day Smut-A-Thon





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is mine and Megan's entry into the Smut-a-thon this year.  
> Her prompt was: I really want to take you home and get you out of all these clothes  
> My prompt was: I’m sure we can put those lips to better use
> 
> This fic takes place in the Home Verse in July of 2013 on Felicity's birthday. A complete Home Verse timeline can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13304013).

Oliver hands the valet their ticket when they step outside and Felicity wraps her arms around his while they wait. 

“Cold?” he asks, concerned about the thin straps of the dress she’s wearing. It might be July, but with the sun already set and the wind picking up, he wouldn’t be surprised if she’s chilly. 

She shakes her head, but cuddles in closer and places her chin on his shoulder. 

“I really love this suit on you,” she whispers into his ear. 

Her breath is hot against his ear and he shivers involuntarily as a wave of desire moves through him. He turns his head to look down at her and she’s smiling at him innocently, like she doesn’t know exactly what she’s doing to him. 

“Don’t start that,” Oliver says with an amused laugh. “We are going to my mom’s.” 

Felicity sticks her bottom lip out in a pout and he has to look away. The temptation to give into her every whim hasn’t diminished since they first started dating nine months ago. It’s especially strong tonight when that gold dress she is wearing has been calling to him all through dinner, demanding that he strip her off it and have his way with her. But this time, he can’t. There is a huge surprise party waiting for her at the mansion. 

Felicity steps in front of him so that her entire front is cuddled into him, and he wraps his arms around her to help keep her warm. She reaches up and grabs hold of his tie, tugging on it until he leans down to kiss her softly. He pulls away and smiles at the way the light from the full moon reflects off of her engagement ring. In just five short weeks, he’s going to be able to call her his wife. His smile grows and she follows his eye line down to her ring and she smiles as well. 

“I feel like it won’t be 100% perfect until it has the matching wedding band to go with it,” she says. 

“Soon.” 

She pulls on his tie again and he leans down to give her another kiss. She grumbles when he pulls away. 

“I appreciate that your mom is trying to make me feel like part of the family by inviting me over for birthday cake, but I really want to take you home and get you out of all these clothes.” 

Felicity’s hand makes a path down his chest to his stomach, but he grabs her wrist before she can get past the waistband of his pants. He stares down at her in amusement. She’s not usually so bold. He wonders if she somehow snuck in more than the one glass of wine at dinner. 

“As lovely as that sounds, we’ve got one more stop,” he says, stepping back as the valet gets out of the car and hands Oliver his keys. 

“You’re no fun,” she says with a roll of her eyes as he helps her into the car before going to get into the driver’s side. 

Oliver waits for her to buckle her seatbelt before pulling out of the parking lot and down the street. As he fiddles with the radio, trying to find a station they can both agree on, Oliver feels Felicity’s hand land on his thigh. He doesn’t say anything at first, but he’s certainly curious what she’s planning. Felicity and he have a very active sex life, but they aren’t always the most adventurous. Oliver had his fill of reckless sex when he was younger, it had been meaningless. He prefers slow, worshiping sex, the kind you can only find in the comfort of a shared bed. He enjoys spending hours making her come undone. Oliver makes a point of ensuring that Felicity never feels like just another conquest to him. Which is why they don’t often do stuff like this. 

Oliver stops fiddling with the station and places both hands back on the wheel as her fingers begin to gently trace the zipper of his pants. He hyper focuses on the road, not wanting to crash the car as her palm begins to rub against the length of him. He clears his throat and shifts in his seat as he begins to grow hard. 

“What are you doing?” he asks, congratulating himself for how normal it comes out. 

Felicity leans back in her seat and spreads her legs a bit so that the hem of her already short dress, rides up even more. She then reaches over and grabs hold of one of his wrists. He lets go of the steering wheel and she guides his hand between her thighs. Oliver gives her want she wants, surprised to find she’s already soaked through her panties. 

“Really?” he asks, stroking her as she grinds down against his hand, her fingernails digging into his wrist. 

“All through dinner,” she says breathlessly. 

“Fuck.” He’s picturing her sitting across from him at dinner and rubbing her thighs together in search of the friction her body desired. How had he not noticed how horny she was? 

He glances over at her. She’s got her eyes closed and her bottom lip between her teeth. She looks so wanton that he can’t help but groan as his pants become impossibly tight. 

“Oliver, please,” she whines, her voice breathy. 

Oliver forces himself to pay attention to where he’s going. The last thing he wants to do is drive them off of the road. But as he does so, he also pushes her panties to the side and runs his fingers through her folds. Felicity gasps as her hands fly out for something to hold onto. One hand lands on the door while the other ends up gripping his thigh. 

Felicity’s legs move further apart, granting him more access and he complies. His finger slips through her folds and into her warm center as the radio covers up her moan. 

He starts with a slow slide of his finger, in and out. In and out. He listens carefully at the way she sucks in air and glances over to see her face scrunched up in the adorable way she does when she’s waiting for him to find the magic spot that makes her cry out. 

“Talk to me,” he commands, his eyes on the road. If he can’t watch her come undone, he wants to hear her. 

“I… I don’t know if I’m mad at you or annoyed,” she says through gritted teeth. “That suit is unfair.” 

He laughs, but it immediately turns into a moan when her hands move to cup him through his pants. 

“Felicity,” he says carefully, unsure if it’s a prayer or a warning. The car begins to drift over and he quickly readjusts so they remain in their lane. A warning. Definitely a warning. “I can’t do this. Not in the car.” 

Her hand travels upwards and grasps tightly at his shirt as she thrusts against his hand. Oliver decides to be kind and twists his wrist so that she can grind her clit against the heel of his hand. 

“Oh, god, yes,” Felicity says, throwing her head back against the headrest. “This is why I’m marrying you… Yes.” 

“This is the only reason?” He chuckles as he drags his finger up and around her clit. She begins making those breathy moans of hers that send all the blood straight to his pants. He considers turning the radio down for a moment, just so that he can hear her better. There’s nothing he enjoys more than listening to the sounds she makes when he’s pleasuring her. 

“That’s it, the only one— ah,” she tries to tease him, but ends up moaning loudly instead when his fingers begin to circle around her clit. 

It’s damn near impossible to keep his other hand on the wheel instead of adjusting himself. His erection is digging into the zipper of his pants painfully. He wants to be able to direct all of his focus on helping her chase her orgasm, not on the road ahead. He’s tempted to pull over right here, but they are still on a decently busy road and he doesn’t really want to get caught. Felicity spends enough time in the news thanks to him, she doesn’t need this. 

His fingers return to her folds, this time pressing three fingers into her, and she takes them easily. The moan she makes likely started out at his name, and the fact that she’s lost the ability to form coherent words makes his lips twitch up in a smug smile. He twists his wrist just right and bends his fingers inside of her, pressing right against the spot that always has her seeing stars. 

“Oh! God!” her arms fly out in either direction, looking for something else to hold onto. She lifts her foot to place it against the dashboard as her hand reaches behind her for the headrest. From her new position, she’s able to grind down against him more easily. She begins quickly chasing after her orgasm. 

Nine months of nearly daily sex has taught him a lot of things. Oliver knows exactly where to direct his attentions. While he prefers to take things slow and steady, he’s more than capable of getting her off quickly. He knows exactly where to touch her and how to make her moan the loudest. It’s the beauty of being with the same person for so long. Rather than growing bored of one another, their sex life continues to get better because of how well they know each other. 

“Oliver, please,” she says. 

She reaches down with one hand and grabs onto his wrist tightly, trying to direct him where she needs. He knows exactly where she wants him to touch her, but he won’t. Not yet. He wants to see her come undone at his hands, and he can’t do that when he’s driving. 

“Shhh,” he says. “Give me another minute.” 

“Oliver,” she grumbles, tugging at his wrist as he refuses to move it. Instead, he pulls his fingers out of her and playfully smacks at her inner thighs. 

“Patience, Ms. Smoak,” he says, taking note of the old back road up ahead. It’s the perfect place to stop. Nobody goes down that way anymore. Not since the Tremont’s went bankrupt and had to sell their house. It’s the perfect place. 

“It’s my birthday,” she whines. “Don’t be mea— ah.” 

Oliver places his fingers against her cllt, effectively cutting her off. He rubs at her as he takes the right turn and drives a few blocks in, making sure they are far enough away. He then removes his hand from her long enough to put the car in park. He turns in his seat to take her in fully. 

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” he tells her, loving the red flush in her cheeks and the fact that he was the one to put it there. 

Felicity looks down at herself and back up at him with a quirked eyebrow. “Really, Queen?” 

He just smirks at her and nods. “Always.” 

He leans over the gear shift to kiss her fully, like she deserves. As he does so, he runs his hands over her dress, palming her breast and swallowing her moan. Felicity pushes him backwards, and he can see what she’s trying to do. She wants to climb into his lap, which honestly sounds like the best plan in the entire world. Except, he can’t get these pants dirty. Not with him still needing to face a whole party full of their loved ones later. 

Instead, he reaches up to push gently on her shoulders until she’s resting against her own seat again. He then leans over until he can just barely reach the seat adjustment on her side and lays her backwards. 

“This is about you,” he says, when she tries to reach over and palm him through his pants. “Just enjoy.” 

She bites her lip and nods at him as his hand returns to her thigh. 

“I love you,” he tells her. 

“I love you, too,” she says. “But I swear if you don’t get me off soon, I’m going to cancel the wedding.” 

It’s a total bullshit threat. Felicity wouldn’t cancel their wedding. The two of them are bonded for life. But he’s still smart enough not to even risk it. His fingers find their way back through her folds and he begins pumping into her, sure to be pressing the heel of his palm into her clit as he does so. Felicity closes her eyes and begins moaning. 

“Look at me,” he tells her, wanting to see the look in her eyes when she falls over the edge, and he’s committed to taking her to that point quickly. They are already late for the party. His phone is vibrating in his pocket and he’s sure it’s Tommy asking when the hell they are going to get there. Oliver won’t leave though. Not until Felicity is satisfied. Today is, after all, all about her. 

Felicity opens her eyes and turns her head to look at him, wearing a dopey smile as she breathes heavily. Her eyes are nearly black with lust. She reaches out and takes hold of his tie, pulling him towards her until he’s close enough for her to kiss. 

Oliver knows that his fingers are hitting her perfectly, thanks to the way she’s moaning into his mouth. Her hands are nearly vibrating with need and he can tell that she’s close. Her core clenches around his fingers. It won’t take long now. 

He mouths down the side of her neck as she starts calling out incoherently. He pulls the strap of her dress down and kisses her shoulder as he stares up at her, watching her reaction. Her eyes slam closed for several seconds as she begins to thrust into his hand without any kind of rhythm, and a moment or two later her eyes fly open as the orgasm hits her. 

He strokes her through it, until she begins pushing at his shoulders, whimpering with overstimulation. He pulls his hand away and smiles down at her as she sinks bonelessly into the seat. 

“God, you’re good at that,” she whispers, blinding reaching out for him until he takes pity on her and grabs her hand with his own. He brings it to his lips so that he can kiss her engagement ring. 

“I give all the credit to having such an intoxicating partner,” he says, leaning over to kiss at her neck. 

Felicity hums happily. 

“I’m sure we can put those lips to better use,” she whispers, using the little strength she currently has to try and tug him down. 

Oliver pulls away as he laughs. “You haven’t even recovered from the last one,” he teases her. 

“Never stopped you before,” she says in challenge. 

The offer is beyond tempting, but they can’t. They have a party to get to and are already late. As it is, he doesn’t know how they are going to walk in without looking like they’ve just had sex. If he goes down on her, there will be no saving his hair after that. Felicity is physically incapable of not touching him when he’s giving her oral. 

“We don’t have time,” he says with regret. When she pouts, he adds, “I promise that I’ll be your personal sex slave later on tonight.” 

Felicity hums happily and smiles at him. “Personal sex slave, I like the sound of that… Wait.” She gives him a curious look. “What do you mean we don’t have time? It’s just cake with your family.” 

Oliver immediately looks away as he tries to think of a valid excuse that she’ll believe. Oliver Queen just so happens to be an excellent liar. He can pass a polygraph with flying colors. It’s Felicity that’s the real problem. Whenever he tries to lie to her, he ends up sounding ridiculous and coming up with the worst excuses. 

“Oliver,” she says in warning. “What did you do.” 

“I didn’t do anything,” he says defensively. 

“Oliver,” she says again. When he looks over at her, she’s glaring at him. “What did you do.” 

“It wasn’t just me, it was Tommy, too,” he says quickly, hoping that spreading the blame around will diffuse the anger. 

Oliver knows that Felicity hates surprises, just like she hates birthday parties. She’s hated them ever since her dad left her. However, Oliver also knows her well enough to know that she’s going to enjoy this one. Tommy and he have pulled out all the stops for her, in the hopes that they can finally help her see that her birthday doesn’t have to be something she dreads. She’s going to be a Queen soon. She’s going to marry him and start building a family of her own choosing. She doesn’t have to hold onto the Kuttlers anymore and all the bad memories she associates them with. 

“You didn’t,” she grumbles. 

“You’re going to like it, I swear,” he says. 

“I expect this from Tommy,” she says. “He’s been pulling this stuff for years. But you’re supposed to be the good one. The one that listens.” 

“I thought I was the cute one,” he says with his most charming smile. “You didn’t say anything about me being the one that listens.” 

Felicity shakes her head and laughs. “I’m guessing I’m expected to act both surprised and appreciative.” 

“That would be the appropriate response.” 

Felicity grabs onto his tie and pulls him over. He struggles to crawl across the center console. It’s awkward. He remembers it being awkward when he used to try and do this with girls in high school, now it’s nearly painful. He’s far too big and the car doesn’t allow a lot of space. It wasn’t exactly designed for this. 

“Happy?” he asks once he’s awkwardly laying over her in the passenger side seat. 

“About my party? Not really,” she says. “But you’re about to make it up to me.” 

Oliver quirks his eyebrow at her in question. “We’re already late.” 

“Consider it Tommy’s punishment for planning this whole thing,” she says. 

“And what’s my punishment?” he asks. 

“You’re about to find out,” she says, pushing down on his shoulders to try and get him to move downwards. Oliver laughs and shakes his head. Instead, he opens the door and crawls out of the car. He then pulls her legs out and drags her body until she’s sitting at the end of the seat. He gets down on his knees and pulls her underwear off, slowly. 

“If you think this is a punishment for me, you’re sorely mistaken,” he says. 

Felicity shakes her head and glares at him playfully. “Oliver, just shut up and get to work.” 

“Is this what our marriage is going to be like?” he asks with a laugh. 

“Yes,” she says. “Did you want to resend your offer?” 

“Never.” 

Oliver and Felicity are late for the party. Really late. And when they do finally arrive, Oliver’s pretty sure more than just Tommy know exactly why, and he could care less. Oliver’s not ashamed of the way he loves Felicity. If the past year has taught him anything, it’s that the two of them are meant for each other in every way. Oliver never believed in god. He didn’t believe in destiny or any of those other concepts people put so much faith in. But he believes in Felicity Smoak. He believes in the two of them and their ability to get through anything so long as they have each other. And so if he wants to spend her birthday pulling her into secluded rooms every hour and demonstrating just how much he appreciates her being brought into this world 28 years ago, he will. 


End file.
